


Do Not Fear the Full Moon

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, crest beast Marianne, feral marianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Marianne used to fear the full moon. It meant she'd turn into a beast and fly out of control.Now, she has Hilda and Claude, who not only see her through the change, but ensure she gets everything her body needs when she turns into a beast. Sometimes, that happens to mean lovingly fucking her in two holes at once.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund/Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Do Not Fear the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Quorn!!! <3 <3

The full moon no longer frightened Marianne.

It wasn’t that she had no reason to worry. She had plenty. Too many. Every full moon was like getting locked inside a carriage free falling off a cliff.

Or, they had been.

Now, that carriage had a driver. Two, in fact. And Marianne felt secure with those hands on the reins. 

Hilda tightened one strap; Claude, the other. 

“That should hold her,” Hilda said, bending down to kiss Marianne. 

Claude cinched the strap around Marianne’s wrist a little tighter. “That’s what you said last time and she broke the damn bed posts.”

“Well, that’s why she’s not tied to the bed posts this time.”

Indeed, each of Marianne’s bound wrists were connected to tethers that were shackled to metal fixtures in the wall. Marianne was still reclining on a bed, but Hilda and Claude had learned enough from last month not to count on that bed to secure her once the moon was up – which it nearly was now.

Marianne couldn’t see it from where she lay, but she could feel it. Her crest hummed in her veins. Her blood felt like it was on the brink of boiling. A haze descended over her mind, turning the world monotone and soft around the edges. 

She didn’t know why her vision shifted, but it always did. That was always the first sign that the change was taking place – and the last moment Marianne had in which her thoughts were clear and focused. 

The boiling in her blood turned into a roar. It pounded in her ears like waves battering her head, the crashing so loud she couldn’t hear Hilda and Claude anymore. 

She knew they were there, though. Even as she started to writhe, fighting instinctively against the restraints. Even as she gnashed her teeth and grumbled. Even as she kicked at the bed, her whole body squirming against the heat and pressure building within it. 

She knew they were there. Because she wasn’t lost. She wasn’t alone. Marianne was safe. Every time a hand brushed along her body, it was like cool water calming the raging fire inside her. 

She started to pant, to arch her back, toes curling just from the feel of fingertips skimming along her skin. Every touch was ice, a cold shock that left her burning hotter. Even as her human fingers turned to claws and spines pushed out at her elbows, down her back, at her knees – some piece of Marianne remained tethered to her humanity, not merely by the restraints on her wrists, but, moreso, by the hands on her skin. 

Someone kissed their way down her torso, even as her sides got scaly. The other person went for her neck, already harder than human skin should ever be. The change was nearly complete, but neither Hilda nor Claude had fled because of it.

Marianne managed to open her eyes. Her sight was completely different now. Everything was a shade of blue, the world soft like she was viewing it through a screen of smoke. Other details became more crisp, though. She could smell that Claude was the one at her neck, for example, simply because his strong musk was closer than the flower petal perfume that Hilda tucked into her clothing. And she could taste them. Though long, jagged teeth now disfigured Marianne’s mouth, when she flicked her tongue out, she could taste her lovers on the air, sweet and familiar and clear. 

Claude trailed from her neck to her breasts, still mostly human despite the way much of her body had changed. He sucked at her nipple, taking it between his teeth, and Marianne arched so hard the restraints on her wrists groaned in protest. 

She groaned as well, but it was not a protest. 

Meanwhile, Hilda worked lower, spreading Marianne’s thighs to kiss along them. Marianne had not bothered wearing clothes before the change started. They would only get ruined – and be in the way. So when Hilda reached her pussy there was nothing to stop her kissing along that, too. 

Marianne smelled her own arousal when Hilda spread her open and put her mouth on Marianne’s cunt. Hilda licked along her, slow and lingering, taking her time, and Marianne smelled a fresh wave of her own lust. The boiling heat was spilling out of her already, like steam escaping a kettle. 

Claude’s mouth left her nipple with a wet pop. He slipped lower, joining Hilda, and they paused for a moment to enjoy each other. 

Marianne watched. Or, more accurately, smelled. She smelled the way Hilda and Claude burned for each other when they kissed. She smelled the mingling tastes mixing in their mouths. She smelled the sweat and anticipation that broke out along their skin. 

It was so enticing it made her whimper, pulling at her restraints. Oh, to join them, to lap up that scent spreading over their skin like flowers opening in the sun, the heat drawing out the fragrance locked within them. They were so beautiful and so strong and so sturdy, and they were both here for her, keeping her anchored, keeping her safe, driving the reckless carriage careening down a path she’d spent most of her life fearing. 

No longer. Now, all Marianne felt, even in this beast form where feelings and thoughts became strange, warped things, was anticipation. She rolled her hips, incapable of speech but hoping they understood.

They did. 

Hilda and Claude broke from their indulgence. Hilda spread Marianne’s legs even wider than before so both of them could fit between them now. They took turns licking and touching her, one using a tongue while the other used their fingers, then switching. Sometimes, they even tried to fit both their mouths on her, one teasing her clit while the other prodded at her entrance with their tongue. 

Marianne made noises no human could match. It wasn’t quite a bestial growl, but neither was it a human moan. It was something in between, something both animal need and human lust. 

“Mmm, I think she’s ready,” Hilda said. 

Claude’s mouth was too busy for him to do anything more than murmur in agreement. 

Marianne could tell that Hilda shifted around him, could hear his surprise pressed against her when Hilda did something to him, but she could not actually see what Hilda was doing. Whatever it was, it made Claude moan, his voice shivering up through Marianne, such a soft, human sound to clash against the riot of the beast blood within her. 

Claude stopped his moaning. Hilda returned, a long, sparkly toy in her hand. Even to Marianne’s eyes, it was faintly pink. Some part of her knew the actual color was much more brilliant than what she was seeing in this moment, but it still shimmered and shined. It was still brighter than anything else in the room. 

Marianne licked at the razor like teeth protruding from her mouth as Hilda stroked the dildo in her hand. 

It was a show, an enticement. And it was working.

Marianne shifted her hips, whining for the toy, but Hilda just kept smirking down at her and stroking it. She leaned close, kissing at Marianne’s deformed mouth, trailing along to the scales on the side of her face, the point pushing out of the top of her ear. Hilda licked along that point, biting gently at the tip, and Marianne bucked, the bed and restraints groaning from the sudden jerk. 

Hilda pulled away, leaving Marianne’s sensitive bestial ear tingling with sensation. 

She was still stroking the toy as she spoke. “Oh, you want it, don’t you? You’re so sensitive like this. Do you think you can last long enough to enjoy it?”

Marianne managed to nod, though no human words were possible just then. Claude was tracing light fingers along her pussy, pumping himself with his other hand. Marianne whimpered. Both dicks – one flesh, one jade and magic – looked so inviting, so delicious. 

“Don’t worry,” Hilda said. “We won’t make you pick.”

For a moment, Marianne was confused by that. Then Hilda scooted back down the bed and Marianne’s eyes went wide with realization.

“You want both, don’t you?” Hilda said. “I can see it in your eyes. You’re practically drooling for them.”

Marianne nodded frantically. 

“Oh, you’re such a hungry girl,” Hilda purred. “Don’t worry. We’ll feed you good.” 

Marianne shifted her hips in response, trying to get them closer, though the restraints kept her back. 

“You should go first, Claude,” Hilda said.

He needed little encouragement. His dick was hard in his hand. He stopped stroking it to run his fingers along Marianne. She was already wet of her own accord, but he added more oil, letting it drip down her until he swirled it around her ass.

Marianne went still. Wait. When Hilda said “both” did that mean...

Claude started trailing his fingers around her ass, getting her slick in a place that provided no natural lubrication of its own. He pressed a finger against her, but didn’t quite push inside.

“Do you want it here?” he said.

Both of them. Both of them at once. Filling up every hole they could find. Sweet goddess.

Marianne dug deep in her chest, scrabbling for some shred of humanity. She shoved it up through her throat to produce a rasping “yes.”

Both Hilda and Claude smiled. Claude nudged a finger inside her. It wasn’t much, but she gasped all the same at this new sensation. A second finger followed and he just left them there for her to feel. 

Hilda trailed her fingers over Marianne’s hip. “Such a good girl,” she said. “Open up for us. We’ll make you feel so good.” 

Marianne did. She wasn’t even sure how, but the moment Hilda spoke, Marianne felt her whole body relax. Claude’s fingers became almost difficult to detect until he started moving them within her, just feeling around and exploring, scissoring them wider to see how she reacted. 

Hilda’s fingers, meanwhile, returned to Marianne’s clit, rubbing lightly. Even that gentle touch was enough to bring the heat back up to boiling. Marianne was so, so ready to overflow. 

Hilda replaced her fingers with the toy, rubbing it against Marianne. It was softer than it ought to be, but Marianne knew that was the magic, magic she herself had woven while she was still able, before she was more than half beast, senseless with lust. 

Claude wasn’t faring much better. She could smell it on him, how badly he wanted to be inside her. She whimpered and shifted her hips to meet his hand – hopefully a bit of encouragement. 

He slipped his fingers out and something larger pressed against her. Yeah, he’d definitely understood the signal and gods, was Marianne glad. She’d gone far too long this night without being filled by something. She needed it and she needed it soon.

Claude did not keep her waiting. He pushed at the place where his fingers had been and Marianne pushed back, trying to draw him in. She stretched, burning around her hole, like all the heat within her had flooded to that one spot. It was almost too much to bear, but then he squeezed inside her and they both groaned.

He did not go far, but he did not need to. Not yet. She was already throbbing around him, her crest raging inside her, making her blood hot. 

Claude pushed a little deeper. His moan mingled with Marianne’s own, a trembling, discordant note, human and bestial at once. 

Part of her wanted to seize up around him – perhaps out of fear, perhaps to keep him close. But another part of her was so hot, so needy, so drenched in want that she couldn’t hold the tension. She rolled her hips before he even started moving, shifting the fullness, exploring that sensation within her. 

Then Hilda added the dildo.

It took far less work to get it inside, but that didn’t dampen the intensity at all. Marianne let out a high-pitched cry as the toy glided inside her. 

Now the fullness came from every angle, pressed against every soft, trembling place inside her. It pushed into her belly, into her throat. She knew that couldn’t be real, but what was real and what was in the mind made no difference on nights such as these with the full moon beating down like a silver eye. 

“How is it?” Hilda asked. Her voice was silk slipping over Marianne’s hot skin, cooling her without drawing away a shred of that ravenous heat within her. 

All Marianne could was whine again, rolling her hips.

“Can I move?” Claude said. He sounded almost pained.

“Yeah, I think she’s ready,” Hilda said.

Claude dragged his hips back. Marianne felt him move inside her before pushing back in. Fullness and relief and fullness again. The relief was like taking a breath of air before diving back into water full of light and sound and color. It wasn’t that she needed a break from the sensation; it was that without those little breaths the bliss might overtake her too quickly. 

Claude leaned back, even as he thrust into her ass, trying to leave space for Hilda, apparently. It made for awkward little jerky motions, but even that was enough to have Marianne arching up against him and bucking her hips to meet him. 

Hilda started using the toy as well. She dragged it in and out, shallow thrusts at first, but they got deeper as Marianne’s body naturally lubricated the dildo so it could glide deeper and deeper. 

Combined, the twin sensation both battled and complimented. Yes, they were different, vastly different, but the overlapping stimulation flowed together into something that had Marianne trembling and jerking. 

She pressed her feet against the mattress to gain the leverage to push her hips up. She wasn’t even sure what she was searching for – just more. _More_ of whatever this was. More of it everywhere. Her ass, her cunt, her nose, suffocating her with the smell. 

Indeed, the scent was everywhere now, not just Claude or her or Hilda, but all three of them. It made Marianne dizzy, even as she gasped from the pounding. It was the smell of her mates, the smell of comfort, of safety. 

She drew it in in a deep, shuddering breath. 

Claude hissed a curse as she clenched around him. She needed him closer, him and Hilda and this smell suffusing her senses, leaving her weightless. 

Her eyes rolled back as the wave of scent washed over her. Claude drove deeper, faster. Hilda pumped the dildo inside Marianne with vigor. Everything in Marianne clenched, holding it all close, wrapping herself in these mates who saw her through each moon with such deliberate care. 

And then it released. The moon relented in its hold over her as that boiling warmth rushed out of her, as it spilled onto the toy. The smell was distinctly _her_ for a moment, distinctly human, as well. It was the deepest part of her, the part even deeper down than the beast, released at last from crests and blood and moons. Free. 

She pulsed around Claude and he came next, grunting and gripping her tight, filling her with a new warmth that she welcomed into her body. She would smell faintly of him tomorrow, she knew. Perhaps the scent would linger longer, but her ability to detect it would slowly fade after the sun rose, like perfume dissipating long after the wearer has gone.

Except Claude wouldn’t be gone. And neither would Hilda. Even as Claude slipped out of her and Hilda removed the toy and they both backed off to let Marianne ease down to the mattress, Marianne knew they wouldn’t be gone. Not in the morning. Not ever. 

She heard and smelled them shifting around her. Getting off the bed, releasing the restraints on Marianne’s wrists, milling around doing whatever needed doing. Somewhere beneath the murky haze that had settled over Marianne’s mind, she heard Hilda cry out. Marianne forced her eyes open just in time to see Claude on his knees, his mouth on Hilda as she gripped his hair and shuddered. 

Marianne smiled. They were so beautiful, so giving. And they were hers. 

Hilda and Claude returned to the bed, one on each side of her. Marianne’s teeth had returned to normal. The spines and spikes had retreated. The scales on her skin smoothed. 

Hilda skimmed her fingers along Marianne’s skin, propping herself up on an elbow to gaze down at Marianne with eyes glazed with bliss. 

“How are you feeling?” Hilda said.

Marianne swallowed, clearing her throat for human language once again. “Good,” she said. 

Claude draped a hand over her waist. He nuzzled against her shoulder, breathing deeply like he, too, could pick up the smell of their sex. “Good,” he said. 

He sounded utterly exhausted. Marianne couldn’t blame him. The full moon was a tiring time for all three of them, but Hilda and Claude were here every time, without fail, guiding her through it so she no longer needed to fear the moon or her crest or the beast within her. 

Hilda rested down, nuzzling Marianne’s other shoulder. Marianne lay between them, her mind drifting off, cradled in pleasure, calm and quiet.

The full moon no longer frightened Marianne.

These days, she welcomed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
